What's in The Box!
by csincisfan01
Summary: Deeks finds out what's in the box. ( I suck at summarys, I hope if you read it and give it a chance you like it )
1. Chapter 1

A/N...This is my first time writing a NCIS Los Angeles fanfic, but I had this in my head thought the ideal was too good not write. I apologize if it has been done already, as I have not seen it anywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:Los Angeles or the characters, all I own are TV shows on dvd and my autograph pics from the cast...

* * *

Deeks sat at his desk pondering what could be inside the box that Kensi gave him last year, she told him everything that he wanted was inside it. He had told her at the time that if everything he wanted was inside, than there was no need for him to open the box.

But now he really did want to know if his hunch was right, and Kensi really did give him everything that he wanted in that box. He got up from his desk and walked over to the, shelf that the box had been placed on. He picked it up and shook it; the box did not make a sound. So he took it over to his desk and placed it on top, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He was in the clear, Sam and Callen where in the gym, and Kensi is in the firing range and well Hetty could be anywhere.

He pulled out his pocket knife and opened the top, he looked inside only to find a smaller box inside the big box, he pulled out the smaller one and moved the big one off his desk. He opened the smaller box; inside the smaller box was a wrapped box. He tore off the paper and opened the box, inside was an envelope. Deeks thought for a moment. Did he really want to open this just yet, or wait and open it later? Fate decided for him as Sam and Callen made themself known. Deeks shoved the envelope into his bag before they could ask him about.

Callen looked around at the open boxes.

"Umm… Deeks what's with all the open boxes?"

"Boxes'… what boxes?"

"The one's all around you shaggy." Sam said as he pointed to the mess around Deeks.

"Oh those...Well I was just going to take them home to use to, clean out my closet with."

"Oh! I see Sam he's going to clean." Callen smirked

"What a guy can't be domestic and clean his closet?"

"That's what your wife is for." Sam said.

"Well seeing as thou I don't have one, I have to do it myself."

"Have Kensi do it." Callen suggested.

"Have me do what?" Kensi said as she entered the bullpen.

"Callen wants you to help Deeks clean out his closet." Sam said with a smirk!

"OH HELL NO...I'm not his wife!"

Deeks looked at Kensi and smirked, he thought well at least she didn't say that she was not his girlfriend. He wondered if Sam and Callen had caught that part.

"Oh come on Kens, you know you want to spend your weekend helping Shaggy out!" Sam said...

"Believe me when I say helping Deeks, clean out his closet is the last thing I want to do on my weekend off. Besides I have plans this weekend."

Deeks looked up from his desk, and right towards Kensi.

"Oh so the secretive Agent Blye has plans? What are these plans?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out!" Kensi looked at Deeks and winked.

Callen looked over at Kensi, "Would this have anything to do with your new secret boyfriend?"

"Maybe, maybe not well anyway it's been fun playing this little game with you three, but it's late, I'm tired and going home. See you all on Monday." Kensi stood up pick up her bag and left Deeks,Callen and Sam in the bullpen..

Deeks thought back to what Kensi had just said about having plans; she didn't say anything about that to him earlier. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it.

1 New Message- appeared on the screen. Deeks opened it and saw it was from Kensi.

{Really going home, come by later tonight. Luv u Kensi }

Deeks sent her a text back,

{K getting ready to leave here will stop by and get food. Chinese ok? }

{Sounds fine, will be waiting. By the way I know you opened the box, bring the envelope with you! }

Deeks read and reread the last message, how did she know that had opened the box? He thought he had played off the whole thing well with Sam and Callen...But he should have known that Kensi of all people would know. He could never hide anything from her, she knows him all too well. Deeks typed his reply to Kensi's last message.

{Ok will do, c u n 1hr- 3 u!}

Deeks stood up and grabbed his bag and the boxes. "See you guys on Monday." Deeks said as he headed out of the OSP bullpen.

* * *

( Later on at Kensi's house )

Deeks knocked on the front door; he would have used the key. But between the food, his bag and Monty he had his hands full. Kensi jumped up off her sofa and headed for her front door.

"Just a min! " she said as she headed to the door, she looked out the peep hole to see Deeks standing there smiling back at her. She opened the door, "You know you could have just used your key!"

"Well I would have, but my hands are a little full here." Deeks said as he handed her the food and beer. Kensi placed her bottle and Deeks bottle of beer on the coffee table.

"Smells great and I'm starving!" Kensi said as she took the food out of the bag and sat back down on the sofa.

"Hey; hey don't start without me!"

Kensi smirked as she handed Deeks a container of chicken low main, and took one for herself. Deeks opened them both up a bottle of beer and they both started to eat their dinner. Kensi was the first to speak.

"So what made you finally open the box?"

Deeks thought for a moment, he wanted to get this right, "I just got to thinking about how you said everything I wanted was inside the box; and now that I have everything I want, I just wanted to see what was really inside of it."

"Oh, so you have not opened the envelope yet, right?"

"No you said not too until we were together."

"Ok good because I need to add something to the envelope before you open it."

Deeks looked at her for a moment he then got up and walked over to his messenger bag and pulled out the envelope, and headed back to the sofa he handed it to her. Kensi placed her food on the coffee table and got up and walked into her bedroom, she left Deeks alone in the livving room only to guess what she could be adding to this mystery envelope. She was gone for what seemed like forever but in reality was only around 20 mins. When she came back she placed the envelope on the coffee table, and picked up her food and started to eat again.

"Ok that was odd even for you Fern."

"What do you mean by that, I put in there what I needed to and gave it back. It's up to you when you want to open it but a word of advice, do it sooner rather than later."

Deeks sat his food down on the coffee table, and picked up the envelope. He opened it up and pulled out a letter and smaller size envelope, he started to read the letter.

_Deeks,  
If you are reading this, that means you opened the box. I hope that you opened after we have taken the next step towards "OUR THING" otherwise this could get awkward between us. You were never suppose too enter my life, after everything I went through with Jack. I swore I would never get attached to anyone again, and then you just showed up with your shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, quick wit and odd way of looking at life. And before I could help myself I had fallen for you, I could even picture our life together and our litter of "little mutant ninja assassins" What I'm trying to say is that I LOVE YOU Deeks. I think I have from the start, but I know I always will._

_Kensi_

_P.S. This part I'm adding while you are in my living room, what do you get when you cross a LAPD cop with a Federal Agent? Now you have to open the other envelope for the answer. _

Deeks finished the letter he was sure he knew the answer to, Kensi riddle but wanted to see for himself if he was right. He opened the smaller envelope and took out the photo inside; he read the writing on the back side.

_The answer is a Boy or a Girl; you're going to be a daddy Deeks!_

He turned the photo over and sure enough he was holding a sonogram of his baby, but not just his baby his and Kensi baby. Deeks felt the tears start to come before he could stop them. He wiped his eyes and sat down the photo next to the letter and his food, he looked at Kensi. And he took her in his arms, almost spilling her food on him.

"Kens please tell me that this is true, and not just your idea of a joke. Cause I gotta tell you that right now I'm the happiest man on earth."

"It's no joke Deeks, I really am pregnant. And I should punch you for thinking I would pull a joke like that on you."

Deeks placed his hand on Kensi still flat belly, "Wow a little deeks baby is growing in there, a tiny little piece of me is inside you! Do you have any idea how happy you have just made me." Deeks jumped up taking Kensi with him in his arms swinging her around the room. He finally claimed down and sat them both back down on the sofa, he then pushed up Kensi shirt and placed a feather light kiss on her abdomen. "Hey baby Deeks, its daddy! Yea that's right I'm your daddy, pretty cool right I know you can't see me yet, but you can hear me. And I want you to know I love you so much already, and I'm going to try and be the best daddy ever cause you've already got the best mommy ever."

Kensi listened to Deeks talking to their baby and she already knew that everything he was telling it was, true that he would do everything to be the best daddy ever. And that was all she really needed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, it was my first time writing a NCIS Los Angeles fic. Anyway if you did please review…Thanks Csincisfan01 J


	2. Epilogue

A/N: Ok first off, I want to thank each and every one of you that took the time to read, review, favored, followed and added me and my story to your profile and or alerts. You guys are the best! Some of you have asked me to either continue the story or do an epilogue, so I decided to go for it. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks again.

* * *

Deeks sat in the chair looking down at the small bundle in his arms. He thought back to the night that Kensi told him he was going to be a daddy, and the feeling he felt then. He thought that nothing could ever top that, until now as he sat there holding his child in his arms. The tiny little life the two of them created together; a perfect combination of the both of them. From the brown fuzzy hair to the ocean blue eyes, their child was perfect in his eyes. He thought back to the Monday after Kensi told him about the baby, and how everyone took the news.

**_*FLASHBACK* _**

Kensi held tight to Deeks hand as they entered the OSP office together, she looked around for any sign of Sam & Callen and saw no one. As far as she could tell they were alone. Not even Hetty was anywhere to be seen.

"Ok Deeks how do we want to play this? Do we just tell them about us and then add in the baby? Or do we tell them about us, and then add that we're married and having a baby?"

"I vote the part that does not involve any harm happening to me!"

"Not funny Deeks!" Kensi said as she punched him in the arm- "I need you to be serious here."

"Hey, hey I was being serious, I don't have a death wish…You know they will be out for my blood.."

Kensi patted Deeks on his chest, "Don't worry hubby, I'll protect you from them!"

Just as Kensi stepped in front of Deeks and started to kiss him, she spotted Sam & Callen in her line of sight. Now was a perfect time to out them both without really needing to say a word. So she grabbed Deeks and planted a passionate kiss on him in the middle of the OSP bullpen.

"Sam that's $50.00 you owe me!"

"Fine but I think this is a setup, I need more proof!"

"What more proof do you need? We both just caught them red handed!"

When Kensi realized what was being said around her, she pulled away from Deeks to look at her co-workers.

"Excuse me! Did I just hear you both right? Are you betting on my love life?"

"No we were betting that Deeks is your secret boyfriend! –Right Sam"

"Right Callen!"

"OH! Then let me set the record straight for you both, Deeks is not my sercet boyfriend! Right Deeks!"

"That's right guys, I'm not dating Kensi."

"Sure didn't look that way just now shaggy." Sam said as he looked back and forth between Deeks and Kensi.

"Simple answer to that; guys Kensi is not my girlfriend, She's my wife and mother to baby Deeks!"

At that moment Hetty made her presents known. "Mr. Callen and I do believe that both of you owe me $200.00 each."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other then back to the rest of the team. Deeks spoke up first.

"Ok guys, how long have known?"

Callen laughed, "Truthfully I think we all have known since we thought you Jason Wilder."

"Yea Kensi couldn't stop talking about you!" Sam added with a laugh…

Deeks cocked his head towards his his wife.."Really wify poo,you couldn't stop taking me!"

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm…"AHHHH! Is that anyway to treat your husband?"

"The only reason I talked about you, was cause at the time I thought you were a murder suspect." Kensi said as she glared at Deeks. "Really guys how did; you figure it out?"

"We just thought you guys were dating, Hetty was the one that said there's more to the story." Callen said.

Kensi looked toward Hetty, "Mrs Deeks a woman always knows." And with that Hetty headed towards her office. "Oh Mr Callen and Mr Hanna follow me please, we have a matter to discuss."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, "Kens what just happen here?"

"Somehow they knew, well Hetty knew!"

"So this means no one is going to kill me right?"

"Right hubby! No one is going to kill you, well I might when I go into labor. But for now you're safe."Kensi said with a smile as she walked off.

**_*End of flashback* _**

Looking back now; Deeks found the whole thing funny that everyone just knew. Kensi woke up and took a moment to watch her husband and child together, she loved the sight of Deeks lost in his thoughts with their child.

"You know hubby he really does need a name, we can't call him baby Deeks his whole life."

Deeks walked from his chair to his wife's bed, and sat down beside her. He handed their son to her,but not before placing a kiss on his little head. Kensi laid him down on the pillow in her lap, and Deeks took his little hand in his, letting the baby grab ahold of his finger.

"I've been thinking about a name Kens, and I think I came up with one. What do you think about Andrew Donald Deeks?"

Kensi smiled and looked at her son, "I think it's perfect, we can call him Andy for short. "

Deeks looked down at his little son, "What do you think little man, that sound good to you."

Andy just yawned and closed his eyes, after all he had a long day. Being born takes a lot out of you.

"I think he approves mommy!"

"So do I daddy!"

For right now at least life was perfect for Deeks and Kensi, they have each other, a job they both love, friends that were more like family and now a little boy. Life was looking good for them at least for now.


End file.
